Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for correcting image data including a fine line.
Description of the Related Art
While a printing resolution increased, a printing apparatus is being able to print image objects having a narrow width such as, for example, a fine line (thin line) and a small point character (hereinafter, will be simply collectively referred to as “fine lines”). It may be difficult for a user to visibly recognize the above-described fine lines depending on a state of the printing apparatus in some cases. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-125996 discloses a technology for thickening a width of a fine line to improve visibility. For example, a fine line having a one-pixel width is corrected to a fine line having a three-pixel width while pixels are added to both sides of the fine line.